Roller Coaster
by PunkChick25
Summary: This is the story of how me and my true love ended up together. How, you ask? Well, to figure that out, you'll just have to sit down, get some popcorn, and brace yourselves to hear the story of the roller coaster that is my love life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is going to be a long roller coaster of a fic I though of while reading a grojband fic. So…yeah. Here it is. {They are 16 in this fic} (wow I say fic too much don't I?)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF CHANGES! (mostly in couples)**

The day started off like any other. Birds chirping, sun shining, Mayor Mellow rhyming. Or at least it was for everyone else besides Corey Riffen. Today was the day he was going to confess his crush, and, he knew just the way to do it. Through a song. Now, you're probably wondering what the problem is. You see, he doesn't have lyrics. And now your thinking, well can't he just get them from Trina? (clever aren't I?) That is an obvious no, because Trina got over Nick Mallory and her childish ways and started dating Kon. So basically, Corey had nothing. Corey is sitting in his garage, trying to come up with the lyrics for the song he would sing to the one and only, Carrie Beff. (Not what you were expecting, was it?) Yep. He'd had a crush on her for the past few months and finally got the guts to tell her today. Once again, the problem is, he has no lyrics.

**Corey's POV**  
>Well fuck. This day can't get any worse. Who knows? Maybe even if I DO come up with lyrics, she won't even like me back. I mean, we only started becoming friends last year, when Grojband split, and me and Laney stopped being friends. (still, probably not what you were expecting.) Plus, I only started liking her a few months ago when she threw me a surprise party for my 16th birthday.<p>

_**Flashback (nobody's POV)**_  
><em>For once, after Grojband split, Corey was happy. Why? Today was his 16th birthday, and his parents took the day off from work to celebrate with him. You see, Corey's parents are workaholics, and barely spend any time with their children. So this was a big day for Corey. He walked along the streets of Peaceville, whistling and practically skipping. When he arrived at the garage, (now refered to as just the garage, because, as you know, Grojband split) he was confused, as it was pitch black. He flicked on the lights and walked over to the fridge to get some cheese before the party. But before he could open it, he noiced a note sitting on the counter. He picked picked it up, read it, and immediately ripped it to shreds. The note had said that his parents could not celebrate his birthday today, for they had to attend a last minute emergency meeting at work. Tears flowed down his face as he forcefully dialed Laney's phone number before realizing he had ruined their friendship just because Larry was secretly her brother. He ended the call and texted Carrie telling her everything. She replied by telling him to meet her at the abandoned ware house on Saint Street. Confused to say the least, Corey ran over to the ware house and flicked on the lights. "Surprise!" said almost everyone in Peaceville. Almost everyone. And the best part, Carrie was standing near the cake with Corey's parents.<em>

**Present Time (Nobody's POV)**  
>Corey was still huddled over his paper, most likely day-dreaming about that day. Ever since then, he couldn't get Carrie off of his mind. She was like super glue stuck to his brain. He was suddenly interrupted by someone snapping their fingers in front of his face.<p>

**Wow okay my fingers hurt. So….what did you guys think? I've been trying to work on making better stories for you guys. Don't worry, this isn't a CoreyxCarrie fic. OR IS IT?! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT! (Sorry it's so short!) Here's the drill guys. Reviews & Favorites=Updates**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband or any of the songs in this fic**!

"Kin please?" Corey begged. Corey called Kin, and much to Kin's annoyance, asked him to come over. "After what you did to Laney and the band? No way." Those words made Corey feel like Kin stuck a knife into his chest. He remembers the day he broke up the band like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Rain __pelted the Groj door as the members of Grojband sat around bored out of thier minds. You see, the power went out, so they all just sat around without a care in the world. Well, everyone except Laney Penn, Grojband's bassist. She was very nervous and jumpy, for today was the day she was going to tell her bandmates the secret she had managed to keep hidden ever since she was five. Lenny was her brother. Yep, they pretended his last name was Nepp to cover it up. They were good at hiding it too. "Guys, I have something to tell you." said Laney, finally building up enough courage. "What is it Lanes? You know you can trust us right?" Asked Corey. "I know guys, I just don't want it to ruin the band or our friendship." "It won't Lanes. We can handle it." Kin and Kon nodded, show ing Laney that they agree with their lead singer/guitarist. "Promise?" "Promise." All three boys said in unison. "Okay, guys, Lenny is my brother. I would have told you guys sooner I just..." The rest of what Laney said just became a blur to Corey. 'Lenny is her brother?! How did I not notice?!' Corey thought to himself. "Out." Corey blurted out, interrupting Laney. "What? Guys I-i i'm sorry I-" "Just get out!" Corey thrust his finger towards the groj door. Tears threatened to spill from Laney's eyes, but she held them back. She wouldn't give her so called 'friend' the satisfaction. "Fine! I QUIT!" Laney screamed as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Kin and Kon were speechless as they packed up their stuff. "Guys I-" Corey started, but ended up getting interrupted by Kin. "No Corey. I thought we were a team. I thought we stood with each other no matter what. I thought you were her best friend. But I guess I was wrong. Lets go Kon." The two brothers walked out the door , leaving Corey to wallow in misery by himself._

**Back To The Present**

"Come on Kin. That was, what? Two years ago? Can't you just get over it?" Corey said, rather rudely. "Get over it? GET OVER IT?! Laney cried for 8 days straight! 8! And you expect me to just forget it ever happened. I wish you could see how bad it hurt her when she found out about how Carrie threw you that surprise party and she wasn't invited! You ruined our band just just because Len-nerd is her stupid brother!" "Look, i'm sorry Kin. Just please, help me write this and i'll be out of your hair. Forever." "Fine. But then i'm leaving." Kin replied with a huff.

Wicked Cool Transition!

**Corey's POV**

Awesome! Kin helped me write the perfect song for her! Now all I need to do is get her to come here. Should I have planned this more? Nah. Oh well. I'll just text her.

Wicked Cool Transition!

**Carrie's POV**

Well that was weird. Corey just texted me to meet him in the garage. Oh well. Might as well go. When I got to the garage I saw Corey sitting on a stool- wait is he? Yes! I've been waiting for him to ask me out ever since his 16th birthday!

"Carrie this is for you." Corey said as he started playing.

Where Have You Been by Falling In Reverse

Where have you been?

My life's not the same without you in it

My love I've watched you disappear

Right before my eyes

right before I told you how I feel

no I must thank you now

For the things you've done

you helped me fight my demons

like a mother to her son.

Whoa where have you been

my life's not the same without you in it

Whoa forever I'll wait

your love and affection is all that I crave

I long for your kiss and your memory still remains.

My heavy heart you carried on your back

and right before your eyes

I stood back up and picked up all the slack

my love I have done my best to hold my head up high

I'll never be the same without you in my life

Whoa where have you been

my life's not the same without you in it

Whoa forever I'll wait

your love and affection is all that I crave

I long for your kiss and your memory still remains.

Blood in, blood out

Whoa where have you been

my life's not the same without you in it

Whoa forever I'll wait

your love and affection is all that I crave

Whoa where have you been

my life's not the same without you in it

Whoa forever I'll wait

your love and affection is all that I crave

I long for your kiss and your memory still remains.

I long for your kiss and your memory still remains.

"So Carrie, will you go out with me?" Corey asked. "Yes! I've been waiting for you to say that since, like, forever!" "Well I guess you're wish came true." He said just before our lips collided.

**Corey's POV**

"Well, I guess your wish came true." I said right before I crashed my lips against hers. When we kissed, it was like a bliss I couldn't describe. But little did I know that my life is heading for a downward spiral.

**Phew! That was long! CoreyxLaney shippers bare with me here, there will be more Corney in the future. Just wait okay. You guys know the drill. Reviews&Favorites=Updates**


End file.
